Mistletoe
by xThexBlackxRosex
Summary: Christmas Oneshot. A little cheap. Kinda cliche. and DONT criticize me i know its not even thanksgiving yet but hey it was ASKING to be wrote.


Torak pulled on his boots in the early morning. Renn was still sleeping soundly. As her chest rose and fell soundlessly, Torak smiled. He remembered all the times he and Renn had together. Time after time the other had made each other laugh, cry, or even saved each other's lives. His smile grew a little bit, and without realizing it, chuckled.

"Ah, Renn… I can't believe how lucky I was to meet you," Torak whispered to himself. Just as he grabbed his jerkin to pull it over his head, he heard a noise.

"Torak, you do realize I'm awake, right?" Renn said softly. She hadn't moved, except for the fact that her eyes were wide open. Torak blushed and Renn laughed.

"Calm down, calm down…" she said with another chuckle. Torak smiled and grabbed his knife.

"I'm going on a walk."

"With your bow?" Renn accused.

Torak paused then went on, "Just in case." Renn laughed for the last time and closed her eyes. Torak waited until her breathing returned to its normal rise and fall. After this, he finally went out.

Torak set out and gasped. Winter was beautiful in the Raven Clan. The surrounding, tall pine trees were concealed behind inches of undisturbed fluffy snow. On few select branches, long clear icicles clung to the pine boughs. The snow was up to Torak's shins. Lucky for him, the reindeer hide leggings kept out all the cold. Torak tramped through the snow, feeling bad about ruining the beauty. He went to the edge of the camp, and into the forest. Here the snow was disturbed by various animal prints: wolverine, rabbit, and many others. He walked for about five minutes until he saw a grove of trees. Birch, sycamore, and…Torak reeled in surprise. Even a few mistletoe trees were here. Torak never knew they grew here. The trunk was thick and old. The tree was ornamented in ice, but a few of the mistletoe plants remained. He made his way over to the trunk and sat by it, with his back to the trunk. He closed his eyes, crossed his arms and leaned against the tree. After about ten minutes Torak almost fell asleep, but was brought back to his senses by the crunching of fresh fallen snow. Torak opened his eyes to find Renn standing in the snow at the edge of the small clearing.

"Hey," she said tiredly. She yawned. Torak said nothing but raised any eyebrow. "What? You don't think I would follow you? If you go on an early walk something had to happen." She crossed the clearing and sat next to him under the tree.

"Now really," she went on, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's just…"

"It's just what?" Renn challenged.

Torak stopped. He really didn't know what was wrong… the Soul Eaters? The stress? It had to be. He leaned on Renn's shoulder.

"It's…everything."

"Wow, that's a lot of wrong." Renn joked. Torak gave her a stare. He wasn't kidding.

"Sometimes… sometimes I want it all to end." Torak finally confessed. "I just want it to end!" His eyes were slightly watery. No, he told himself, not in front of Renn.

"I don't understand."

"Renn, the stress. The expectations. You have no idea." Despite himself, a single tear escaped his eye. "It's like having the whole world on your shoulders." Renn moved over and sat right next to him.

"Torak…" Renn put her arm behind his neck and hugged him tightly. After she let go she looked up.

"Look, Torak." Renn said pointing up. "This is a mistletoe tree. I didn't know they grew here."

"Me neither," Torak mumbled.

"There was an old custom I heard once." Renn started.

"Is this going anywhere, Renn?"

"Usually I would resent that. Anyways," Renn went on. "It's an old custom: Whenever two people are under the mistletoe plant, they have to kiss."

Torak turned to her. "I've never heard of that." He looked up. Sure enough, Renn and Torak were under a mistletoe plant. The white berry was hard to spot in all of the snow. Torak turned back to Renn. They stared in each other's eyes. Renn glanced at Torak's lips, and back at his eyes. Renn leaned forward slowly. Her lips met his. They were full and soft. The kiss was only about five seconds long. But to Torak it felt as if it was a lifetime, but only half a second. Forever, but not long enough. They both released and looked at each other. Torak smiled and Renn smiled back.

Renn shivered. "You cold?" Torak asked.

"Yeah, a little." She answered. Torak took her hand and interlaced his fingers with his. "Better?"

Renn laughed and tightened her grip on his hand. "A little." They both laughed again and Renn fit her head into his shoulder. He leaned his head on hers. This was a start, Torak thought, the start of something new and great.

* * *

**if ur thinking this is cliche just read the summary.**

**look..... a little green button.... see it? press it! **does mind telepathy** _press the review button! you will review this story! _lol  
**


End file.
